Speak to Me
by loveless996
Summary: "speak to me, talk to me, tell me your thoughts your feelings?" his expression was smug and that arrogantly annoying smirk was displayed on his face, that perfectly symmetrical...  D18, and one-sided 69D *Discontinued*
1. First Encounters

**Author's Note**

Oh lord.. what have i gotten myself into? a yaoi?

well my first yaoi fic :)

D18 (Dino x Hibari) enjoyyy and well... it's AU and a bit OOC... juust a bit :O

and if you dont like yaoi? please don't read... and the rating is very transient and well maybe I'll do something... in the categories of rated M o.O oh god :P

* * *

><p>I blinked, snapping out of my daydream state. My eyes meet warm amber ones as his warmth engulfed me. The effect was much like the gravitational pull of large planet on a smaller object. I couldn't help but become trapped by that warmth and charisma that practically oozed out of him. The way the wind set his golden locks to motion, the way that fair skin decided to glow brilliantly even on the darkest of days. I knew it. No matter how I much I tried to deny it. This was the cold hard truth. I had fallen hard, and it's moments like these that I wished lasted an eternity. It's moments like these that make me feel as though time does not exist, that there's simply nothing there except us. It moments like these that makes me feel <em>timeless.<em>

**Present time: **

"Hibari, Hibari" a voice called. I groaned in frustration, it's too early I silently said to myself. "Hibari, Hibari" there was a small pause and then again "Hibari, Hibari" "Hibari, Hibari" the voice was relentless, not caring to stop. I cursed silently under my breath as I squeezed my eyes harshly in an attempt to wake up. I sneaked a glance at the digital clock on my night stand. 7.30. "Tsk" I acknowledged the small fury creature that stood on my window sill. "Every time" I whispered as I grabbed a fist full of bird food and presented it in front of the yellow fur ball. I smiled before dumping the food on the window sill for hibird to eat.

I hissed as the warm water made contact with my now naked body. I was never really a morning person. Sleeping was more my thing. But then again what kind of discipline head would I be if I showed at my own school,_ late. _I sighed slightly as I stepped out of the steaming shower. But yet again, I was never much of a complainer. I quickly dressed myself in the regular winter uniform as I quickly grabbed my tonfas before heading out of the apartment building. "Hibird" I called it wasn't long before the fluffy creature found its way on top of my head.

The bitterness of the morning temperatures attacked me as soon as I stepped into the streets. I walked without much rush through the streets of Namimori. It wasn't even five minutes into the walk that my peace and quietly was abruptly interrupted by a foreigner. "Excuse me" he said. The man was old, maybe mid forties or late forties. He spoke Japanese fluently. I tightened the grip of my tonfas in hidden in my jacket. Instead of answering with words I answered with a gaze of acknowledgement. "My master is going to be attending Namimori High and we seem to be lost. Could you please guide us in the right direction?" he asked politely.

"I shot him a curious glance." _Master? My ass, what kind of people are being shipped to Namimori anyways. Plus who the hell asks their butler to ask others for directions? _

"Romario" a voice called from behind.

"Yes master?" the elderly man answered in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at the sight. A man, or a boy, taller than me dressed in a large army green jacket and baggy jeans stepped out from the corner. He gingerly held his left cheek.

"I tried asking this girl, but she just hit me" he pouted. _Pouted? Really who was this guy? A wuss that's for sure, who the hell pouts because some girl hit you? _ That's what I wanted to say, but yet again I was never much of a man of words. I rather let silence do its things.

"Oh, who do you have there?" he asked, noticing my presence.

"Master, I was just asking this young man for directions to your new school"

The so called _master _ignored his butler's comment. Instead he made his way towards me. He came to approximately arm's length from me. Far closer than what I'd normally allow. I stared at this boy. He was a curious creature. A foreign blonde freak dropped amongst the Japanese. I silently chuckled inside my head. This is going to be interesting. I thought. "Hey" he said, efficiently snapped me out of my daze. When I comprehended what I saw I realized he was _far _closer than I thought. He eyes stared straight into mine as his nose just barely touched mine. I blink in surprise, more like frozen I shock. No one has ever gotten that close to me and not ended up either dead or critically wounded. I tightened my already impossibly tight grip on my tonfas, ready to swing and wipe that smug look on his face. He leaned forward a bit more, touching our foreheads together. "Where's the high school?" he asked almost nonchalantly. I breathed out a control breath. With his face that close, I could feel the warm accumulating in the space between us. I hadn't noticed it till now, but my heart beat was erratic and uncontrolled. I opened my mouth to speak but no words were formed. I caught an arrogant smirk forming on his lips. Suddenly out of the blue, from nowhere slid my tonfas from their hiding spot and delivered an extra hard blow his abdomen. I prayed to GOD that it hurt.

My lips automatically formed into a smirk as words began to form. He collapsed to the ground from more shock than actual pain, clutching his stomach. "Oi, brat, what you are wearing is not permitted on school grounds; you need to change before I can even let you into my school. Oh and while you're doing that grow some balls would you? Seriously, stop letting your butler do everything for you and stop whining because some chick hit you. Got it?" I caught his surprised expression before I promptly turned around. The satisfaction gained from that one look was worth all the personal space issues.

While walking away I could help but to think about just how close he was, how close we actually got. I swallowed an uncomfortable lump in my throat. I had a bad feeling about this… I didn't really know what to think of it. These eyes, I guess was all that was on my mind during the rest of my walk. Were they really that piercing? I found myself asking. Brown, a common eye color but on this one boy it seemed to shine gold. That charisma and glint of mischief illuminating those amber orbs, I tried to shake some sense into myself. Then I realized something, my heartbeat. I clutched the think fabric of my jack tightly. That feeling, that erratic heartbeat, there was something to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Thanks a lot for reading this fic... and i'll update as soon as i can but... we i'm pretty bored around here and decided to do three fucking fics at a time o.O lolz crazy -_- butt maybe bi or tri weekly... yeah that sounds okayyy

Review please because

Reviews=love 3 and leave suggestions please :) i've read ALOT of yaoi but never written oneeee sooo help is appreciated


	2. Let's play a game

_**Author's Note**_

forgivee mehhh

* * *

><p><em>Bullshit <em>I thought to myself, next time I see him… I grinned at the thought. _Kamikorosu_. He'd be dead. I had arrived at the school thirty minutes before the first bell. I cursed silently at the fact that he made me late. I went straight to my office and patiently waited for those unlucky few who managed to be late. The grinned as the first bell rang. I grabbed my tonfas and headed for the main gate. I caught a few students walking in_ late. _As they caught glimpse of me walking toward them, they quickly ran away to their designated classroom. I waited at the gate for more latecomers. When none showed I quickly checked my watched and headed to my first period. What kind of an idiot would show up forty minutes late? I began walking away when I heard the same annoyingly arrogant voice. "See Romario, told you I could find it"

I froze on the spot. _Shit _I only had two choices now, one to run away and abandon my duties or two face the egotistical foreign moron with zero respect for personal space. "Oh my" the same voice said.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath. Now it was either to walk away like a coward or confront the shit face. I sighed mentally, great day I'm having. I quickly turned to face the all too familiar figure.

"I thought I told you to change before coming to _my _school" I barked hoping to sound threatening even in my nerved state. I grinned at the shock that overtook his expression.

"Hai" he said smiling. I narrowed my eyes at the comment. "But I can't, like I said, I'm new and have yet received my uniform"

"Tsk" I said quietly. "Then explain your lateness" I said promptly.

He remained silent for a moment before taking steps towards me "Oh I think you know about that" He whispered, the arrogance returning to his face. I tightened my grip on my tonfas again and readied myself. Come on, _get closer now. _To my surprise, he stopped his approach towards me. I mentally cursed; there goes the element of surprise. "Now, would you please kindly give me directions to the principal's office?"

"No" I said immediately, satisfied when the smug look was exchanged for sheer astonishment.

"Oh really?" the shock gone from his face, he then mumbled something under his breath. I would've just left in any other case, but I had a particular action in mind before leaving. I quickly withdrew my tonfas and lunged at his face. His eyes widened at the sudden movement. I grinned, but was utterly not prepared for what had happened next. He withdrew something from his coat pocket that something turned out to be a whip. _The fuck?_ I thought.

His movements were swift and almost too fast for the human eye. He wrapped a section of his whip around the tonfa held in my dominant hand and grabbed my left wrist with the other hand, successfully rendered my attack harmless. I cursed mentally as I prepared to kick him instead. I felt my right hand being twisted my body followed the arm in an attempt to minimize damage. Instinctively I let go of both tonfas and cursed mentally. "Let go" I cursed, realizing that now he had both my hands behind my back.

"No" he said, I caught the hint of amusement in his voice.

"I said let go" I tried again, this time more firmly.

"No" he said again.

"You're asking for a death wish" I said, before glaring at the ground, searching for a solution out of this mess. I grinned at a certain thought.

I jerked my head back, feeling something hard connecting with the back of my skull. I assumed it was his face. The hit caused him to let go out of wrists. I quickly untangled the whip around them and picked up my tonfas. "First off, no weapons allowed" I gestured towards the discarded whip. I grinned when I saw that he was on the ground, features contorted in pain. "Second don't ever show your face in front of me again, herbivore" I spat out word by word. "Kamikorosu" I whispered inaudibly. "Brat" I said before turning around. His head flung up in response. "You can explain to the principle to as why you have a fucking whip in your possession" I picked up the whip before heading to the principal's office. _I hope that idiot has the big enough brain to follow. _My thoughts were confirmed as I hard soft footsteps behind me and a grunting sound.

"Ah, Hibari, I see that you've found the new student" the principal said. I acknowledged her with a simple nod, more focused on the task on hand. I dropped the whip on the ground, purposely letting it land with a thump. "And that is?" she asked.

"A weapon" I answered simply.

"I'm sorry" she began, addressing the foreigner. "I'm afraid, weapons aren't allowed in this school"

"Then how come he gets to have one?" he countered.

"Only members of the discipline committee are allowed to carry weapons"

"Then can I join it?" My eyes widened at the comment.

I passed on the glare to the principal, silently threatening her. Her eyes met mine but a smile soon appeared on her face. That couldn't be good. _Fuck _I thought the second she opened her mouth. "Why, that's a great idea!" her face filling up with glee. "Hibari, please show the new student around" she paused, flipping through a few pages of paper on her desk. "Dino Cavallone please follow Hibari, especially at the end of the school day, he will led you to the discipline committee meeting room" she stared at me and smiled.

_Dino Cavallone, _I thought to myself. I grinned widely and headed toward the door. _Let's play a game. _

**Dino's POV**

"Then can I join it?" I countered, feeling a bit of pride for speaking against his will. _Hibari huh?_ This is going to be interesting, I grinned at the troubled expression on the boy's face. Maybe getting sent to Japan was the best thing that's ever happened to me, surely it this was far more interesting than anything that had ever happened back in Italy.

My grin widened as the principal spoke, "Why, that's a great idea! Hibari, please show the new student around" she paused and flipped through a few pages of paper. _Already forgot my name _I thought to myself. I smiled warmly as a reply to her words "Dino Cavallone please follow Hibari, especially at the end of the school day, he will led you to the discipline committee meeting room". Almost immediately after Hibari turns and promptly leaves the room. I shrugged and began to follow him out the door.

**Hibari's POV **

I could feel the tension between us, and more importantly that burning stare on my back. I couldn't understand just what this Dino was up to, I didn't understand why he would want to join the discipline committee. But regardless I was going to personally make it my responsibility to make his life at Namimori as difficult as possible. After all, my ego needed to be repaired somehow. A grin appeared on my face as I ran through the possibilities of misery through my mind.

"Herbivore, we're here" I said simply, stopping just in front of a name

"I have a name you know" he replied.

"That of which I have no intention of addressing you by" I countered. "Now herbivore, you will go in and introduce yourself, you will not speak of the reason you are late, you will not speak of your weapon and you will not speak of your interaction earlier on" I warned. I stepped aside, signaling him to enter.

I followed behind him and walked to my seat all the while hearing many squeals and comments about the 'new' kid. I sat down and stared at the display with disinterest.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher asked.

He nodded and proceeded to speak. "Hi, I'm Dino Cavallone and I'm an exchange student from Italy, so please…"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence and instead I felt my attention shifting to the courtyard beneath me where I caught sight three delinquents cutting class. There, I grinned, the three most troublesome students would make a perfect introduction for Cavallone. I looked up and stared Cavallone approaching my seat carrying that cocky grin. I met his sienna irises and grinned at his upcoming punishment. His expression immediately switched to that of confusion and surprise. My grin only stretched wider and wider. I think I'm going to enjoy this little _game._

* * *

><p><em>omg... kyouya wants to play a game :_

_lol dirty fangirl mind ._._


	3. Bets and Loses

**Author's Note**

****The fun started at the chappie... hope u enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dino's POV<strong>

Our eyes met, for a moment, I saw a glint of mischief. I was utterly confused but intrigued at the same time. Hibari Kyouya, an interesting character indeed. I grinned and prompt sat in my seat. I zoned out of most of the lesson it wasn't until after lunch that I noticed that the seat diagonal from me was empty. More specifically, Kyouya was not in it.

I immediately raised my hand. "Yes, Dino?"

"Maybe I go to the bathroom?" I asked causally.

"Of course, um, Sawada san, please take Dino to the bathroom" she said.

A boy with brown hair nodded and proceeded to get up. I followed him out of the classroom. "Hey, um Sawada?" I began.

"Yes, Dino san?" he replied.

"Um, who is this Hibari Kyouya?" I asked him.

"Eh?" he immediately turned around and stared at me, wide eyed. "Wha-why would you want to know that?"

"I don't know, just curious"

"Well" he hesitated a bit but still decided to answer. "Hibari san is the discipline committee head, the head Perfect, well Hibari san is just Hibari san, really scary, you don't want to get on his bad side and…." His voice faded in to silence. "WELL" he began abruptly. "Just avoid him" the boy concludes. "oh and you can call me Tsuna!"

"Alright then Tsuna, could you maybe tell me where he might be?"

"EHHHHH" he practically shrieked, "why would you want to know that?"

"Oh well cuz the principle asked me to go with him to join the Discipline committee after school but-"

"WHAT?" his eyes widened and gaped at me. I glanced at him incredulously. "Discipline committee?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be fun since I know some martial arts" I grinned at the boy.

"oh, well, I guess so, um Hibari san's always in his office or on the roof, his office is actually right across from the bathroom, so I guess check there first after school then the roof" He smiled, trying to compose himself once again. "oh and here's the bathroom" he made a quick left turn and a small door painted 'man'.

"Ah, thanks a lot Tsuna, you can go back if you want, I think I'll be able to find my way back" he reassured him.

"Oh okay then" he smiled and ran back down the corridor.

"The head Perfect ne?" I grinned as I snuck a glance into his 'office', not to my surprise; the teen was peacefully sleeping on the desk of his. _This is going to be fun _I thought to myself before heading back to class.

The second the ending bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and headed for Kyouya's office. "Ne… Kyouya?" I immediately opened the door without much of a second thought. "Huh?" I thought out loud as I saw on one the small office. _I wonder where he went. _

I took a large breath in and exhaled, the room smelt like him. Odd, I bet he spends a lot of this time in here. I inwardly thought before I decided to do some detective work. I took a few steps to the large black leather seat that was the host to the head perfect just a few hours ago. I was just about to sit when I suddenly sensed a presence behind me. "What do you think you are doing? Bucking Horse?" a much too familiar voice asked.

"Kyouya" I turned around to flash him a grin. "Nick names already? You must be getting quite accustomed to me" I teased, unknowingly hitting nerve, however, the look of surprise on his face only managed to give me more confidence and increased my ego. Feeling braver than before, I took a few more steps towards the shock ridden teen. I smirked as our positions once again mirrored the one of earlier today. "Ne? Kyouya" I whispered against his ear, feeling the warmth emanating from the boy. _I bet an imaginary vein just popped up his forehead. _I chuckled at the mental image that just happened to pop into my mind,

"In your dreams, bucking horse" he spat out the last two words before forcefully pushing me back. Being the klutz that I am, I ended up on the floor, after being unable to keep my balance. I scratched my head nervously before meeting the eyes of a confused, grinning raven staring down at me. I flashed him a grin before dusting myself off.

**Hibari's POV**

"What do you think you are doing? Bucking Horse?" I spat the words out in hopes of sounding at least somewhat frightening.

"Kyouya" the blonde promptly stopped dead in his tracks and proceeded to flash me a grin. "Nick names already? You must be getting quite accustomed to me" he said, catching me completely off guard, of all the possible scenarios that raced through my mind, that comeback was something I didn't expect from the brat. I imagined a vein popping in my head before I realized my expression only added to that huge ego of his. My theory was confirmed as he approached me practically radiating confidence. "Ne? Kyouya?" his hot breath splashed against my ear then against my face. As much I hated the man standing in front of my now, I found myself in a position similar to the ego shattering one of just a few hours ago. _Fuck. _I mentally cursed at myself for not being able to control my body's responses. Once again, I felt my heart pounding against my chest, heat inevitably rising to my face. I swallowed nervously and avoided looking at the blonde teen, desperately trying to control my responses. I slowly clenched my once splayed hands as a chuckle broke the silence. Snapping out of my previous state, I promptly pushed the teen away from me as forcefully as I possibly could.

My usual stoic mask was once again broken when the stupid, klutzy, bucking horse feel backwards on to the floor with a loud thud. I grinned at the result of my otherwise harmless attempt to remove him from my personal space. The blonde nervously scratched his hair, probably shamed because of the embarrassing fall. "Let's go, bucking horse" I said, sighing slightly.

"Eh? Go where?" he asked. I didn't bother to see the expression on his face; instead, I chose to turn around and began slowly walking away. "Don't tell me? A date? "

Now, a comical vein did pop in my forehead. I lashed out my fist against the door frame. "Calm down!" he shrieked.

"Shut the fuck up and just follow" I spat out the words before withdrawing my fist.

"Geez, okay okay" the blonde, for the first time in the day shuts up. "So?"

_Can he keep quiet for even just a second? _I thought to myself, it's been less than ten steps. "Shut it, Cavallone" I said calmly.

"But don't I deserve to know where we're going?" he whined.

"Stop being a fucking brat Cavallone" I retorted.

"But Kyouyaaaa? Why?"

I could feel the annoyance level rising within me, but I chose to forgive the brat because of what was about to happen to him. "You said you wanted to be in the Discipline Committee right?" I suddenly made a full turn around, staring straight into the blonde's confused eyes.

"Eh? Yeah I guess" his hand was again in that annoying, flashy blonde hair of his.

"Well, this is your first assignment" I said, signaling towards the three delinquents that had cut previously. The three teens all have cut frequently and are a real pain the ass to beat up. They are herbivores at that, but they has seem to have unlimited backups and more weaklings. They're in a gang, at least what I'd presume.

"What? Kyouya, you can't be serious…." He started to complain, but then stopped suddenly. "Hey Kyouya? Wanna make a bet?" a smirked returned to his face.

"Fuck no" I answered simply.

"Awww… Kyouya do you actually have a bit of faith in me?"

"Fuck no" I supplied the same answer. I sighed slightly before looking at the blonde, I'll admit, he's not a bad fighter from our previous encounter but I certainly doubted the idea of him actually winning against the three delinquents and their followers. "Fine"

"Good"

"If I win then you will stop talking to me for the rest of my life, your life and all eternity" okay, that might have been a great exaggeration, but my body's responses were fucking getting out of hand.

"Ehh? Kyouya? Never talk to you again?"

"Fuck, stop calling me that, it's Hibari you dense dumbfuck" He pouted at the comment, fucking pouted again.

"Fine, but if I win then KYOUYA will have to go on a date with me"

"Fine, only if you stop calling me that" I spat.

"Kyouya's not funnn" he pouted once again before sighing deeply. "Just kidding Hibari san" he paused for a bit before starting his questions. "Do I get my whip?"

"Fuck no" I replied once again.

He eyes widened but I guess even someone like him even gets tired of arguing. I see him approaching the delinquents slowly.

I stared at the figure now in the distance. I smirked as the fight began with Cavallone starting off with a punch to one's face. My smirk only widened when a kick was delivered to his abdomen. After a few kicks, punches and curses, I took the time to rethink our bet. He certainly was doing better than I could've ever predicted. Now he has a chance of winning as he knocked out a second delinquent, meaning that I have a chance of _losing_. "Fuck" I whispered under my breath. _Is this the way karma's going to get back at me? _My frown only deepened when I caught site of the blonde limping back towards me.

"Hey! Hibari san I won!" he beamed, although with blood splattered across his face and obvious pain and rejection from his body the smile didn't seem so charismatic. _Maybe one date is worth that expression. _I thought to myself before a smirk returned to my face just as I began to turn around to return home. "Ehh? Hibari…. I can't walk that fast, wait for me!" I silently shook my head at that idiotic screaming voice. After a few pants, chokes and coughs, the blonde catches up to me.

"What do you want? Herbivore?" I spat out, obvious annoyance in my voice.

"Herbivore?" he panted. "I thought it'd at least qualify as an omnivore by now" he said while scratching that flamboyant fucking blonde hair of his.

"Che. You think? You barely got out that fight alive, and you're proud of that? Are you really that egotistical? That dense?" I asked, probably in a harsher tone than intended.

"..." when I didn't receive a reply from him I assume I managed to at least deal some damage that massive ego of his. I continued walking without giving the speechless blonde much of a chance to catch up or reply.

_He deserved that. _I repeated to myself over and over again unknowingly trying to convince myself that very thought.

* * *

><p>Dino simply stared at the raven in front of him, unable to comprehend the words that seemed to cut right through his heart. He swallowed nervously, all the confidence and charisma draining away from him. "Kyouya" he whispered inaudibly just as the shorter male began walking away once again.<p>

He couldn't do it, he couldn't force the Perfect do something so starkly impossible. He couldn't force him to feel the slightly bit of emotion. "I guess it was all my imagination" he whispered into the air once again. Chuckling slightly, the blonde began to walk in the opposite direction, wincing slightly each time his legs moved.

Reaching into his pocket, the teen pulled out a cell phone, he promptly began to dial a number all too familiar. "Yoo? What's up Dino?" the voice on the phone greeted the blonde.

"Nothing much I guess" he sighed deeply, temporarily relieves the stress from his body.

"What? Did poor Dino get his heart all scattered by Kyouya chan?" the voice teased.

"Tsk." Dino let out a loud chuckle then a short laughter. "Yep, Mukuro. I guess you were right" he sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time of the day.

"Does that mean I win the bet?"

"Not exactly, meet me at the Gicco coffee house" the Italian hung up without receiving an answer. There's no way that pineapple wouldn't show up.

A few short blocks later, the teen arrived at the Gicco coffee house, home to the world's best coffee cake, or so they claimed. "Yo, pineapple, here already?" the blonde entered, receiving quite a few stares, more than usual that is.

"Yeah, when princess asks for something, she gets it" the blue hair teen retorted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, could I get an apple pie?" Dino asked the waitress who after a few seconds of dead on staring turned around to fill the order.

"So, princess, who beat you up?"

"None of your business, plus it's not like you're going to do anything about that? Or were you going to painfully slaughter that person for your _princess?_"

"Che. Don't get ahead of yourself there Cavallone"

"I'm just stating the obvious here"

"Wipe that annoying ass grin off ya face, no wonder that Kyouya kicked your ass" he murmured, unfortunately, Dino caught that sly ass comment.

"Don't be a wise ass Dokuro; last I checked I still kicked your ass. To answer that? No, Kyouya could never kick _my ass_"

"Woah there, bucking horse calm down" the blue hair teen placed his face up the air on opposite sides of his face as a halfhearted, sarcastic attempt to protect himself.

This time, it was on Dino's head where the vein popped. "How the fuck do you know nick name?" his voice was dangerously low, threatening, rasp and could send even the bravest person running away.

The male opposite him shuddered a bit but chose to ignore the warning. "I know all" he replied with a huge audacious grin.

The air between the two males was dense, even the people around them noticed the dangerous aura that emanating from the two odd teens. "Excuse me, sir, this is your apple pie" the waitress intrepidly place the plate down, right between the two, whom seemed to be having a staring contest. She immediately noticed the odd atmosphere and sensed her interruption of something vital.

Dino chose to break his stare and stared to devour the pie. Mukuro saw this as a chance to drop the senseless topic. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked nonchalantly while taking a sip of his coffee.

"buderr, kyoweha toyu dpont-"

"Oii, swallow your damn food before you talk!" the pineapple shouted.

"Okay" the princess swallowed the contents of the apple pie before beginning. "I just wanted to say that this bet is definitely not over."

"Ah shit" Mukuro immediately knew what had happened to his best friend. "ah fucking shit" he continued to curse giving little regards and acknowledge to those giving him stares.

"What?" Dino interrupted, clueless.

"Let me ask you something princess, when did you try so hard for someone, let alone a guy?" the male leaned into the table staring straight into his companion's amber eyes.

"Uh I don't know" the blonde shrugged, still as oblivious as before.

"Look, I know who beat you up, judging you, you probably made a beat with him or something" he paused to make sure Dino was going interject his point with some stupid shit like _how do you know that?_ He was given a slight nod, signaling him to continue. "So let me ask you again when was the last time, you even gave a second of effort to woo someone, anyone?"

"Never, I never chase after people, that's a annoying" it seemed as if the teen was quite confident in his answer.

"Oh my god, Dino I thought you not to! Urghhhh" the pineapple once again began his long series of curses, sighs and whys.

"What? Not to what?"

"Okay, before we made this bet, did I tell you something specific?"

The blonde started the bluenette quizzically, an obvious dumbstruck expression on his otherwise intrigued visage. Then slowly, ever so slowly, the blonde began to realize the methods to the pineapple's madness and just what he had meant by those words. "Shit"he murmured under his breath.

"Well at least there's no denial this time" Mukuro thought out loud. "Can't say I didn't warn you, I don't know what it is but that little raven seems to entice everyone he meets." He paused to look at his friend. "Well, I'll just leave you here to think then" the pineapple grabbed his coat and left the coffee shop, leaving Dino alone in a booth, confused, stunned and uncertain.

Mukuro knew it, they didn't call him psychic for nothing, he knew from the very moment the blonde had called him and Dino only confirmed it just then. Plus, there wasn't even any denial, there was just acceptance. Which meant, Dino knew it as well, not only knew it but he also understood it. He is _fucking_ in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

things will seriously get messed up now... (weird)

im not a fan of 69D but i dont why... felt like putting that pairing in :D

but it's kinda onesided so dont worry :D

review please i need ideas and motivations


End file.
